<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad likes his eggs a bit bloody, stop being judgmental. by NnnnnNanio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152554">Bad likes his eggs a bit bloody, stop being judgmental.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio'>NnnnnNanio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo is sadistic, Blood and Gore, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I need sleep, Mind Control, Phil is a Bad Dad, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i wrote this instead if sleeping, proof reading is for pussies, sadistic Badboyhalo, the ending is shit I gave up I'm tired piss off, tommy go squoosh hehe, villain Philza, villain antfrost, villain badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Jack manifold, Niki, Techno and Phil, bad gets his hands on Tommy.</p>
<p>The four find out that this wasn't what they wanted after all... </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I am shiT at summary tf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad likes his eggs a bit bloody, stop being judgmental.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for humans getting crunched like popcorn chicken :]</p>
<p>I kinda just, make shit up about the egg and whatever the FUCK it does lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade sighed. He knew of Niki and Jack Manifolds plans to kill Tommy and he was slightly on board with them, he just didn't expect them to ally with <em>Badboyhalo </em>and his weird as fuck egg monstrosity to get the job done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He, Phil, Niki and Jack where all standing in the egg room, jack looked excited, Niki looked impatient and Phil looked curious. Techno wasn't sure what he felt other than how stupid the egg thing was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Badboyhalo and Antfrost walk in, they have wide happy smiles on their faces. Ant goes and stands by the egg as Bad skips over to where they four where standing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello! I'm glad you all formally get to meet the crimson" Bad said with a tilt of the head and a smile that used to be comforting but now felt sinister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes yes your tentical egg is poggers is he dead??" Jack cut straight to the chase. He just wanted to know if the brat was dead, it was a bit sadistic how the boy bounced on his toes excited to know if a child was dead, it made techno's stomach turn but Techno couldn't judge, Techno could understand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is valuable time being wasted Bad, what are we doing here??" Techno asked with a sigh. He didn't like the Egg room. It was ugly as sin and chat didn't like it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad's smile only grew wider. It caused an anxiety that techno didn't even realise someone else could give him. "You See, when you came to us mentioning how you wanted... the disturbance.. dead! we were <em>overjoyed! </em>we shared a common enemy. That person being Tommy Innit. " Bad explained</p>
<p>"The eggpire could never go NEAR Tommy without Puffy or Sam interfering, we needed Tommy gone and you gave us the gold! Honestly we don't care what your silly reasonings as to why you want him dead as long as he was no longer a problem for us we didn't care! And for that we thank you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno shifted the weight from foot to foot, "Okay and? Is he dead or not" he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"see for yourself" Bad said with a smile and a shrug, Antfrost came in with a limp Tommy over his shoulder, limbs awkwardly swaying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dumped his lifeless corpse infront of the four. His body was, well lifeless. he has red marks going up and down his body and his wide, foggy dead eyes where a blood red instead of the baby blue. His arms and legs where laying in uncomfortable ways, his arms bent weirdly and his legs all folded and weird from being tossed on the ground.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Tommy's body made them all uncomfortable. Niki was staring intensely at the body, it made her sick. She kept telling herself that this was what she wanted and that she felt no remorse but seeing Tommy's corpse made her want to vomit. 

Jack was feeling the same, but more mildly. Still blinded by anger he wasn't feeling as remorseful.. yet. </p>
<p>Phil had to bite the inside of his cheek. He didn't like to see another one of his boys dead infront of him. He still justified it in his head but it made his heart hurt. Technoblade felt off. His chat where screetching for him to leave, get away from the egg, from bad, from the gigantic red bulb looking thing sprouting from around the egg- wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You See we aren't done yet!! Since you were such big helpers we want you to watch!!" Bad said with a smile. Techno didn't understand until he saw one of the tentical lookin things slowly slither towards Tommy's body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're about to witness something magical!" Bad giggled as the tentical wrapped around Tommy's middle and lifted him off the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now Jack was starting to feel anxious. Niki was regretting her decisions to be apart of this and was honestly panicking a bit. Phil was holding his breath and Techno watched as his lifeless brother was picked up like he was nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno watched the vine bring Tommy over to the bulb, he didn't understand why it was there. That was until he watched the bulb unfold like some sort of flower, but with teeth. Tommy was held above the caring flower mouth and the four suddenly realised what was about to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horror filled their souls as Tommy's body was dropped. It felt like it was in slow motion but all to fast. His lifeless eyes feeling as if they stared directly at them Before-!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>CRUNCH</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>SPLAT</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bulb chomped onto Tommy's body, he's blood splat onto the walls and you could see his leg, hanging on by a single thread hanging out of the bulbs folds before it fully closed, the leg falling off and hitting the floor, with a grotesque splat noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno had never been scared before. He had seen many Fucked up things in his life but non of them really. Scared him, but this... This horrified him. It sent a feeling of dread that attacked Techno's very being, his soul. He faintly heard Nikis shriek and Jacks gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful? It's amazing!!!" Bad turned around to face them with a crazed and happy smile. He had a bit of Tommy's blood splattered on his cheek and clothes from standing to close to the bulb when it happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've all been so helpful! We really couldn't have done it without you" He said with a giggle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno was shaking, Niki was full on sobbing. She didn't want this, fuck no what she just witnessed was horrific. Phil couldn't breathe as he stared at Tommy's lonely leg sitting in a pool of blood. Jack had to turn away to vomit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it was a pleasure!! I hope you help the eggpire some day soon again! You were all so helpful!" bad turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh egg go crunch Hehe the end Tommy's dead ahahahhejsbsj</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll go back and make this better when lm actually awake, maybe idk man this idea has been in my head for days now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>